paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
PAW patrol Titanic destress
The pups all stared at the grand ship as everyone was boarding, the paw patrol had taken a trip to England and were going back to America, as Chase, Skye and their kids were getting their stuff on board, Rocky and Tundra and their kids did as well, most of the pups were still at America, it was Tundra, Rocky, Skye, Chase, Shooter, Marshall and Zuma (Chase) let's go (SHOOTER) this ship is supposed to be unsinkable, but Rocky thought different Chapter 1, it's unsinkable 4 hours later The ship was in the Atlantic ocean some were between England and the Americas While shooter was at the bridge, he asked the captain, are you sure this ship is unsinkable?? (Capptian) yes it is, it's the biggest ship ever At 11:58 Shooter looked from the bridge, he saw something big and white Then they all heard a call from the crows nest (Crows nest) ICE BERG DEAD AHEAD (Shooter) Thank you, CAPTIAN ICEBERG DEAD AHEA...... (Officer 1) TURN TO THE STARBOARD SIDE!!! They all did their best, but it was to late..... SCCCCCEEEEECCHCHCHCHCHCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All the pups woke up and saw the iceberg The pups went to the bridge and asked what had happened (Shooter) we hit an iceburg Chapter 2, a ship in distress Everyone put on their life jackets (Captian) the ship will sink Everyone stared in shock When the ship started to sink by the bow, everyone got to the life boats (Officers) WOMEN AND CHIRLDREN ONLY!!! Chase and Skye kissed goodbye, and Tundra and Rocky did to, they and the kids got into life boats and went of Skye and her pups were on the life boat that absent so lucky The propellers were still spinning, and as the life boat couldn't stop, they were shreaded to peaces Chase whimpered Shooter tried to call them down, but he couldn't They launched flares But no ships were close enough Chapter 3, the sadness When the ships funnels collapsed, they fell on people stranded in the water, including Zuma, and Marshall Chase fell in the water under the back of the ship right before it split When it split more and more people were killed When the stern fell, it was an unlucky night for Chase When the bow went down like a torpedo, the stern lifted up all the way to were it was facing down, Shooter and Rocky were at the top When Shooter slipped tho, he couldn't hang on tight enough He fell to his doom from the top of the stern Rocky tried to hang on but couldn't He also plunged to his doom by falling into a wall head first (Passenger) WE HAVE TO RURN BACK AND SAVE THEM!!! Officer, NO, THEY WILL TIP THE BOAT OVER as the stern plunged to its death and hit the ocean floor Tundra and her pups hugged each other tightly Chapter 4, the news 2 days later, at the lookout The pups get a news appear witty the Titanic on it Rubble, guys look at this (Titanic sinks, 750 survive, 1,005 are dead The pups go in shock as they read the next line Paw Patrol goes down with great Titanic Survivors are in New York port THE END I might have more coming soon